


Presents

by kiragecko



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragecko/pseuds/kiragecko
Summary: Damian had chosen his timing carefully, so that Grayson suspected nothing. The next day, however, he discovers a flaw – there is only so long he can avoid Drake.





	Presents

Damian can do this. His mother has swayed the Demon’s Head himself. His father has convinced an entire city to believe his stupidity. Damian will not back down from his father’s second most idiotic hanger-on (he is convinced that Todd is worse, not only for being foolish enough to die, but for then TURNING AGAINST FATHER, as if anyone could defeat the Batman. The fact that Mother likes Todd has nothing to do with his dislike.)

He approaches Drake in the Cave. The fact that he interrupts his conversation with Grayson is an unexpected bonus.

“I have come to apologize.”

Both of them turn to blink at him.

“I should not have taken your costume before it was given to me. I should have properly indicated I wished a duel, instead of ambushing you. And I should not have called you unwanted, Grayson seems to value your company.”

The last is the hardest to say, but Grayson is starting to grin ridiculously and Drake looks like he wouldn’t notice if Damian stabbed him in a vital organ, so it is worth it. He heads to the meditation mats, where Drake will not be able to level the playing field.

* * *

Damian had chosen his timing carefully, so that Grayson suspected nothing. The next day, however, he discovers a flaw in his reasoning – there is only so long he can avoid Drake. The extraneous crime fighter corners him on the training mats shortly after noon. And offers to help him brush up his bo fighting. Grayson is nearby, of course, so Damian can not refuse.

The sneak even praises Damian when he performs a move flawlessly.

* * *

The next sally must be timed precisely, but Damian has an ace up his sleeve. Grandfather ALWAYS distracts Drake.

It works perfectly. After Damian suggests he might be able to assist Drake in triangulating al Ghul base locations, Drake barely comes up for air. He has to be reminded to attend Grayson’s party that evening, and the look on Grayson’s face when Drake explains that he got caught up in information DAMIAN gave him is so pleased it must count as DOUBLE points in his favor.

While Drake and Damian offer their trinkets to Grayson to keep him from suspecting their REAL gifts, Damian has trouble hiding his smugness.

* * *

The next day, Drake tries to make up for the previous day’s loss by offering to show Damian weaknesses in Oracle’s security. Grayson is not around, and Damian sees no reason to continue the charade, however.

“I expected you to accept your loss with grace, Drake. I should have known that was a foolish hope. It is too late to win more of Grayson’s favour.”

Drake looks confused for a moment. Has he forgotten Grayson’s birthday celebration so quickly? But then his face goes blank. This is a sign of weakness, and Damian knows from experience that Drake is vicious when he feels weak.

“Of COURSE this was just an attempt to convince Dick you aren’t a monster. Why am I even surprised anymore? Just don’t tell Dick we aren’t buddies now, you’ll break his trusting little heart.”

Drake snorts and walks away, but the complaint was not the expected one. There is no reason for him to fake surprise at Damian’s deceit. He was doing the same.

It occurs to Damian that Drake’s choices were not those of a person trying to disguise that he was dealing with an enemy. Both the weapon training and offered computer training left Drake at a disadvantage. He might be a fool, but he was a paranoid one, unlikely to damage his own defenses.

Was it possible that Drake had been willing to end their feud so easily? Drake, who used belittling names in an attempt to poison Grayson’s mind against him? Who had chosen a code name that declared he still claimed Damian’s title? Who had made that damnable list?

* * *

Drake’s entrance into the dining room that night is unexpected. He is rarely at the Manor during midweek and Damian had assumed he’d left after their conversation.

“Hey, Damian, I missed you in the Cave. I thought you were excited about taking on Oracle?”

Their eyes lock for a second, and then Drake’s flicker to Grayson. It’s blackmail.

Damian loses with grace and a little relief. Continuing their competition will ensure Grayson remains in a favourable mood.

“I had thought you were at Father’s company for the afternoon. Weren’t we meeting this evening?”

“It’s still legally MY company, you know, but I guess I still have time this evening. Want to join us, Dick? Babs likes a man who knows his way around her system.”

Dick stares at Tim for a moment like he doesn’t recognize him.

“Did you just use innuendo? Tim, I’m so proud of you! But no, I do not think learning to bypass Babs’ security will endear me to her. You two have fun.”

It is now Drake’s turn to look smug AND Grayson has used Damian’s distraction to ensnare his youngest brother in a hug. Damian glowers at the both of them and begins to plan his next move. Perhaps he will finally allow Colin to meet Red Robin. Suffering through his… friend’s adulation would free Damian from having to offer any of his own. And while the boy is a vulnerability Drake can exploit, Grayson tends to talk a great deal about Damian’s progress when he is around. This will balance out Colin’s childish infatuation.

It’s just good tactics. He’s doing it to fool Grayson.


End file.
